monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyomi Haunterly's Haunted - Student Spirits diary
Cover Reading my diary without permission would not be honorable 30/04 I had one of those dreams last night where I was running like I was a solid. It was so liberating to feel the grass on my toes and the hard surface of the ground with each step I took. The clouds were so far above me that I could not touch them, and I had to go around obstacles instead of over or through them. Then the dream changed and I was standing in a big room with many other solids, and there was music and dancing and beautiful party dresses, and I woke up. I must have been dream flying, because I was hovering above our house. I floated back down to my bedroom and tried to go back to sleep in hopes of rejoining the party in my dream, but I could not. I just floated there, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember every detail. I liked the feeling to being in the middle of the party instead of quietly watching from the sidelines. I suppose I must have been trying harder than I realized to reconnect to the dream world, because something unexpected and remarkable happened. A tiny hole opened above me - not in the roof - but in the air. Light from another world poured into my room like reality had sprung a leak. Had I just opened a portal into the dream world? I gasped, lost concentration, and it was gone. I do not know what happened or how, but I must find out. 01/05 Today as I was passing through the halls and trying to avoid breaking one of Principal Revenant's many rules, I heard a voice above me say, "Hey Kiyomi, why so blue?" I looked up to see Porter floating on his back, balancing a spray can of ghost paint on one finger. I can never tell if Porter is teasing or being serious, but I glanced down at my hands, and they were indeed the colour of a blue funk; although they were quickly taking on a purplish tinge as scarlet embarrassment washed over me. Porter floating down and passed down the hall next to me. "You've really been stuck on cerulean lately - what's up with that?" How could I tell him that I was sad because of a dream? So instead I told him that I was surprised he even noticed me at all. He laughed and said, "I'm an artist and you have colourful personalities - why wouldn't I notice you?" I am afraid I blushed again, but Porter pretended not to notice as he turned and painted a mustache on a poster of Principal Revenant. I asked if he was afraid of getting in trouble. "Nah, it'll disappear before she sees it, although boo knows - she might like it." I cannot tell why I felt at moment that I could trust him - but I did - so I asked if he ever wanted to be something other than what he was. I thought he might laugh at me, but he got a serious look on his face instead. "Sometimes I think unlife would be easier if I was just a regular ghost, if there really is such a thing. But if I was just a regular ghost, I wouldn't be able to do this." Then Porter rose to the ceiling, and using a can of paint in each hand, wrote A quiet presence Kiyomi Haunterly ghost In colours beauty speaks It was the nicest thing any ghost has ever done for me, and I stood there looking up at it until the ghost paint faded away. I could hear Porter laughing as he disappeared through a wall. "That's a lovely shade of blush you have on." Well, at least there wasn't enough blue left to turn it purple. 03/05 Tonight I successfully opened another portal. This time I was able to hold it open a little longer, but instead of light shining through I heard the sound of laughter. It was not the mocking laughter of someone who is happy at your misfortune, but the genuine laughter of friends. I wanted to look through to see who was making such a joyful noise. Unfortunately, my kaiju woke up and roared like he needed to go out, so I lost concentration and the portal closed again. I must learn more about this ability, though I dare not tell or risk asking any ghost. I shall go tomorrow to the library and find out what there is to know, if there is something to know. 04/05 Oh my ghost, I copied this page on portals from a reference book in the library: There are only three known ways to travel between the ghost world and the world of solids. The first - and in all practicality, only way - available to the majority of ghosts is to secure passage on one of the reaper vessels that navigate the current of light, which in certain places link the two worlds. This is by far the most reliable method, although final reservations muct be made at least a day in advance, as float-up passengers are always turned away. The second way is also via reaper, as their scythes have the power to slice through the unseen barrier that separates the two worlds. Reapers do not, however, make outward bound trips with passengers. The third and final was is a power seemingly unique to the infamous 'Red Lady'. Although she never elaborated how her powers work, it is theorized that she had the ability to open a portal to any place in the solid world by simply willing it. This theory remains unproven mainly because, when asked how she did it, the Red Lady's reply was, "Wouldn't boo like to know?" I haven't been opening portals to the dream world - I've been opening them to the solid world. What do I do now? Will I become the next Red Lady? 06/05 It has not taken long for curiosity to sweep aside any haunting worries of becoming the next Red Lady. I am not her, I am me. So now, after many hours of practice, I can open a portal large enough to see through, and can keep it open even if I become distracted. I have been watching a group of monster ghouls who seem to be very close, and for whom friendship plays a large role in their unlives. I am most fascinated by a vampire ghoul called Draculaura. I think her fashion sense is.. totes adorbs.. and her vocabulary, while strange to my ears, is simply put.. fun. I have even started using little bits of it in my everyday speech, and I have made several of my schoolmates genuinely laugh out loud. This is strange to me, and I believe to them as well, as they have remarked, "Kiyomi, we had no idea you were so funny - where do you come up with this stuff?" I simply tell them I have a good teacher, and then leave them wondering who that might be. 08/05 I opened a portal today and what - or rahter who - I saw caused me to break out in ghost bumps. It happened like this: Draculaura was showing off a new pair of shoes. I was fascinated by their design, so much that I did not pay attention to anyone or anything else around me. That is when I heard Draculaura say, "Spectra! Check out my new purchase Aren't they just to un-die for?" Spectra Vondergeist! She and I had been beast friends before she left the ghost world for the solid. I quickly closed the portal, hoping she had not seen me. Perhaps I am being selfish, but I do not wish any ghost or solid to know about my newfound ability. It is my secret alone, at least for now. 10/05 I have taken much courage from haunting out with my 'friend' Draculaura. I have already begun to use some of her words, and now I think I should like to imitate her style. That is why I journeyed to the phantom island of Hy Brasil today in order to shop at the fashion markets there, which are.. totes off the chain. My family is friends with the captain of a ghost yacht, and since he was taking my own family over, I asked if I might go along. The island was already scary busy by the time we arrived, and I was orange with expectation. I promised to meet everyone back at the yacht by sundown and then faded into the crowd. The first thing I did was head straight to where the fashion vendors were selling their wares. There were fabrics in more colours than even I could feel! I felt unalive in a way that I never had before, and for the first time in my unlife, being anonymous didn't make me shy. It made me bold. I even bargained with some of the sellers to get a better price. Before I would buy anything though, I would duck into a dressing room and haunt in on Draculaura and the ghouls try to match the fashions they were wearing. I only saw one other ghost that I knew, and that was River Styxx, but I saw her on the other side of a crowded square, and I was able to vanish from sight before she saw me again. I like River, she has always been very kind to me, and I wanted this to be my day. Maybe that was selfish of me, but it was how I felt at that moment. The day ended too soon, and before I knew it we were casting off and motoring out of the harbour. On the way to Hy Brasil I stayed in my cabin. On the way back I stood on the bow, As the wind blew through my hair, I knew that I was going to so something bold with my unlife. I cannot wait to begin. Category:Doll diaries Category:Kiyomi Haunterly logs